


Twilight - Alice története

by Lauras07



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mental Instability, Romance, Torture
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Alice múltja egy rejtélyes titok, amit senki sem ismer, még maga az érintett sem tudja, ki volt hajdanán. Ez a történet egy általam elképzelt lehetőség, ami egy lányról szól, aki többet látott, mint kellett volna, és végül ez okozta a vesztét.





	1. I.

A repedezett falnál, a gerendák árnyékában egy pók fonja hálóját nyugodt egykedvűséggel, nem félve semmitől, hiszen számára a világ egyszerű. Hálót sző, táplálkozik, és nem érdekli, hol kell mindezt tennie. Számára egyik hely olyan, mint a másik: tökéletesen alkalmas a rejtőzködésre.  
Eközben pedig nincs is tudatában, hogy velem együtt fogoly, csak míg én ezzel tisztában vagyok, addig nyolclábú barátomat ez teljesen hidegen hagyja. Cellám egyetlen társa, szórakozásom forrása, akinek életét figyelemmel követem, egészen addig, míg a félhomályban képes vagyok kivenni aprócska körvonalát. Magányomban életének figyelemmel követése legfőbb mulatságom.

Mióta lett életem középpontja egy pók?

Valószínűleg normál esetben egy egyszerű ember elgondolkodva ráncolná szemöldökét, hogy rájöjjön a helyes válaszra, viszont nekem a napok, hetek már összemosódtak, és nem is igyekszem megtalálni a káoszban a megoldást. 

Mit számít az idő?  
Mit számít, hogy hol vagyok?  
Mit számít a fájdalom?

Semmit.

Ezek már értelmetlen kérdések, amikkel már a kezdet kezdetén sem foglalkoztam, azóta pedig, főleg nem számítanak. Az egyetlen tudás, ami fontos és megváltoztathatatlan az, hogy soha többé nem hagyom el ezt a helyet, mert nincs az a földi erő, ami képes lenne kiszabadítani vasból és betonból épült börtönömből. 

Hogy kerültem ide?

Erre már tényleg érdemes válaszolni.   
Szüleim juttattak ide, az én büszke apám és alázatos anyám, hogy a gonosz, mely megszállta lelkemet eltávozhasson egyszer majd végleg, a kezeléseknek hála. Így kerültem be egy eredményeiről méltán híres intézmény falai közé, köszönhetően az irányomban érzett szülő aggodalmaknak.  
„Amikor meggyógyulsz, hazajöhetsz velünk” – mondták nekem ezt az édes hazugságot. Szavahihetőségüket rontotta a szemükben észlelhető megkönnyebbülés, hogy maguk mögött hagyhatnak.

Mit sajnáltak valóban? Engem?  
Á, dehogy!

Amit valóban bántak, az a rengeteg elvesztegetett idő, amit létem furcsaságaival kapcsolatban titkolni kényszerültek. A kihagyott fogadásokat, amivel újabb ismeretséget köthettek volna még fontosabb emberekkel, hogy aztán elmondhassák, további magasságokba emelkedett családunk híre. Az eltékozolt lehetőségek, ez volt az, ami valóban gyötörte őket.  
Átláttam rajtuk, mint mindenkin, akikkel életem során találkoztam, mégsem illettem őket a „hazug” szóval, hagytam, hogy tegyék, amire vágynak, ők pedig csak egyet akartak: megszabadulni a tehertől, amit létezésem jelentett.

Mi a bűnöm?

Testreszabott átkom, hogy tudok, látok és hallok olyat, amit nem lenne szabad. Mindez hatalom, mely egyben elvezetett bukásomhoz, hiszen az emberek számára nincs rémisztőbb, mint az, amit nem értenek. Engem pedig nem lehet, ezért egyszerűbb bezárni, és örültnek nevezni, mint elfogadni a tényt, hogy van, amit nem lehet megmagyarázni, csak el kell fogadni, hogy létezik.   
A világ azonban nem ilyen egyszerű, mert nevet akarnak adni tudásuknak… és amit nem lehet elnevezni, attól, egyszerűen muszáj félniük.   
Megértettem ezt, mióta gyerekként rájöttem, hogy a sápatag balerinaruhás lányt, egyedül én látom. Emlékeztem a félelemre, ami kigyúlt a körülöttem lévők szemében, miután kiejtettem első tudatos szavaimat.   
Megtanultam a reakciókból viszonylag hamar, hogy nem beszélhetek dolgokról, igaz a helyzetem már akkor is menthetetlen volt, hiszen a felismerés késve ért el. Ráadásul hiába akartam elfojtani a látott igazságot, előbb-utóbb kitört belőlem, és nem állíthattam meg szavaim következményeit.  
Az igazságot hallva az emberek megrémülnek – itt soha nem volt kivétel –, hiszen honnét is tudhatna egy egyszerű lány gyilkosságokról, eltűnt személyekről, ráadásul mintha ez még nem lenne elég, alaptalanul vádolja meg az amúgy feddhetetlen embereket, mindezen gonosz tettek elkövetésével. Erre aztán már tényleg nincsen logikus magyarázat, vagyis egyetlen egy van, méghozzá, hogy őrült. Ezt már jóval könnyebb elfogadni, mint a képtelenségeket. 

Sok mindent kimondtam, de még többet megtartottam magamnak, melyek következménye minden esetben utolért. A fájdalmat el lehet viselni, idővel akár hozzá is lehet szokni. Ennek hála, hogy tűrőképességem magas, ami a mostani környezetemben igazi előny, hiszen a kórháznak álcázott börtönömben a kínt nagy adagban mérik. A legfőbb cél itt gyógyítani, és kiszabadítani az őrület markából az eltévelyedett betegeket, ezért minden eszköz megengedett.

Amióta bekerültem ide… az idejét nem tudom, szóval fogalmazunk úgy, hogy mostanában kezdtem el gondolkozni azon, lehet, tényleg egy hisztérikusan zavart személyiség vagyok.   
Létezett idő, mikor nem tartottam magamat annak. Ez lehet önhittség volt a részemről. Végül is honnét tudja valaki, hogy őrült? A körülöttem lévők sem tudják, hogy bolondok. Mégis a tudomány állása szerint azok, és erről senki sem vitatkozik az orvosokkal.  
Elgondolkodva húzom el a számat, majd arra a következtetésre jutok, hogy az igazi őrület, akkor kezdődik, mikor azt hiszed, normális vagy. Viszont, ha innét nézzem a dolgokat, akkor már nem is vagyok annyira beteg, mint ahogy mindenki véli. Ezen a meglátáson aztán el lehet töprengeni, és szerencsére időm bőven van az elmélkedésre.

Léptek zaja zavarja meg magányomat, megszakítva nyugalmas perceimet, és ezzel filozofikus eszmefuttatásomat felfüggesztem.  
A cipő a padlón hangosan koppanva jelzi, hogy egyre közelebb érnek cellámhoz. Az, hogy ez mit jelent, nem kell nagy észbeli képességekkel rendelkeznem, hiszen két esetben jönnek a betegkehez: mikor ételosztás van, illetve kezelésekor.   
A kulcs zörög, majd a vasajtó nyikorogva, kitárulva engedi be az ápolók egyikét, egy nagydarab izomkolosszust. Habár hozzám képest mindenki annak minősül, de Frank tényleg az.   
Jöttére nem reagálok, inkább pókom tevékenykedését szemlélem kitartóan játszva, hogy nem is látom látogatómat. Sajnos Frank nem viseli túl jól, ha tudomást sem vesznek róla, és durva mozdulattal megragadva rángatnak le ágyamról, kiszakítva nyugalmas burkomból.  
Meztelen lábamnak túlzottan fagyos a padló, mégis ennek ellenére se igyekszem belebújni cipőmbe. Húzom az időt, bár ez meglehetősen szánalmas kísérlet részemről, mert tisztában vagyok vele, elkerülni nem fogok ezzel a tettel semmit.  
\- Itt az ideje egy kezelésének – hajol arcomhoz közel, ezzel részesítve szájának higiéniai hiányosságaival.  
Szempillám sem rezdül, pedig a „kezeléseket” Frankkel egyetemben utálom.   
\- A doktor is részt vesz. Legutóbb igen fájlalta, hogy nem lehetett jelen – folytatja gonoszul.  
Erre a mondatra akaratlanul is megrezdülök, amit rögtön észlel, hiszen csak arra várt, hogy valami érzelmet csiholjon ki belőlem. Ez egy játék. Ő kínoz, és ez ellen nem tehetek semmit pusztán elviselem. Nyerek, ha kibírom. Sajnos aprócska reakcióm miatt most vesztettem, de lesz még alkalmam a győzelemre… Holnap, esetleg a következő napon, mikor már kiöltek belőlem mindent, ami még megmaradt.   
Reagálásomra elégedett vigyor tűnik fel a durva vonásokon. Káröröme nem túlzottan érdekel, miközben belebújok vékony kis cipőmbe. Elkészülve, ápolóm felé fordulva nyújtom csuklómat, amire azonnal rákattan a hideg bilincs, nehogy szökni próbáljak… mintha lenne hova. Ha fel is tudnám lökni a hatalmas alakot, jönne a következő, és ha még rajta is át tudnám verekedni magamat, az épületből akkor se tudnék kijutni. Minden folyosót ajtó zár le, amihez adott kulcs tartozik. Valamint, mintha ez nem lenne elég a legközelebbi lakott település egy napi járóföldre helyezkedik el. Még én a bolond is tudom, hogy innét csak egy módon lehet kijutni: engedéllyel. Ezt pedig soha nem fogom megkapni. Legalábbis, amíg élek biztosan nem. A második lehetőséget pedig ezzel meg is válaszoltam.   
Elindulva lélekben felkészülök a következő percek hosszúságára, amit a jó doktor még gyötrelmesebbé fog tenni. Pontosan tudom, minek lát. Egy érdekes rejtélynek, amit meg kell fejteni, bármi áron.  
Soha nem gyűlöltem senkit, még a szüleimet sem, akik ide hozattak, viszont azt az embert teljes szívemből megvettem. A jóság álcáját használva téveszti meg a körülötte lévőket, miközben a szíve sötét, telve gonosz vágyakkal.   
Hamarosan az életembe fog kerülni kutatási szenvedélye, de nem bánom, mert a sok titok közül, mit birtokolok, egyet különösen kedvelek. Mivel az igazság az, hogy soha nem fog rájönni velem kapcsolatban arra, amire szeretne, hiszen magam sem tudom, miért vagyok átkozott. 

Ez pedig örökké kínozni fogja, míg a végén már képtelen lesz a józanság látszatát fenntartani, és egy lesz közülünk, őrültekkel.


	2. II.

Összetörtek, megkínoztak… bár, akik ezt teszik velem, máshogy látják. Szerintük gyógyítanak és mindezt önfeláldozó módon, az én érdekemben cselekszik. A világ legnagyobb álszentjeivel vagyok körülvéve! Ha lenne rá felesleges erőm, nevetnék ezen a meglátáson.  
Jelenlegi helyzetem, azonban csöppet sem kacagtató. Bőrszíj mar csuklóimba, feszesen tartva magát ellen állva rángatásomnak mellyel akaratlanul is szabadulnék helyzetemből, még ha esélyem sincs erre, attól megpróbálom a lehetetlent. Ösztönös emberi reakció, ami nem befolyásolható akarattal sem, hiába tudja az áldozat, hogy felesleges erőpocsékolás próbálkozása.   
Órák vagy percek óta tart a kezelésem? Ki tudja… Az bizonyos, hogy ez idő alatt egy leheletnyit sem lazultak meg béklyóim. Addig nem szabadulhatok, míg úgy nem döntenek kezelőim, hogy végeztek.   
Bírni a gyötrelmet, egy ideig lehetséges, és ebben egész jó vagyok, viszont egy bizonyos idő után már nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni a testemen átcikázó fájdalmat. A víz jeges érintése, az áram szikrázása, és mindezt keresztezve az orvosi szakszerűséggel, lehetetlen legyőzni, míg az ember él, lélegzik. Könyörögni viszont nem fogok. Sírni, átkozódni, kimondani az igazságot lehet, megteszem, viszont nem adom meg a gyönyört, amit jelentene egy apró kérésem is doktoromnak.   
\- Uram, le kellene állítani a sokkolót – jegyzi meg figyelmeztetőleg egy kifejezéstelen női hang. –- Ideje váltani… valami másra -– leheletnyi vággyal ejti ki a "más" szót, amit csak én értek meg igazán.  
\- Anna – ismerem fel kissé kábultan.   
Az egyedüli személy, akinek bűne a többiekéhez képest szinte alig mérhető, és felfogható csupán egyszerű gyarló emberi esendőségnek. A pontos idejét meg nem tudnám mondani, de azt hiszem még csak pár hónapja jelent meg itt, hajtva egy belső kényszer által. 

Mit keres egy harmincas nő ezen a helyen? 

Fájdalmat, de saját magának. Beteg ő is, ahogy itt mindenki, beleértve engem is.   
Sejti már mit akar, és szemében az érkezése óta lappangó tűz, mostanában teljes erővel lángol… az őrület tüze ez.   
Ajkamba harapva fojtom el nyögésemet, mikor az előzőnél egy kisebb áramfeszültség halad át testemen. Csökkentett adag, de állapotomban akár egy pillangó, szárnyának érintése is kínt okozna. Számban vérem íze terjeng, de mindez nem számít… hiszen egész létem kínban gyötrődik.   
Pilláim lecsukódnak, hogy ne is lássam a gyér világítást és a lehangoló környezetet. A tengernél vagyok, hűs szél csapódik arcomba, felettem sirályok rikoltoznak, és a nap sugarai melegen…   
Egy hűvös kéz arcomra simulva szakítja meg ábrándomat. Jól tudom kihez tartozik, még úgy is, hogy önkéntes sötétségbe vonultam.   
\- Nyisd ki a szemedet! – utasít egy megtévesztően barátságos hang.  
Ez a mély tenor, az, ami elsőre elkábítja az embert, aztán eléri a látvány is… egy angyalnak vélik a szörnyet nem is sejtve, hogy a szép külső mit takar valójában.   
\- Újabb áramot akarsz, vagy inkább ismét a jeges vizet éreznéd? A kedves, miss aggódik, hogy nem fogod bírni a terhelést, én viszont nem így vélem. – Mézédes gonoszsággal vannak átitatva a kiejtett szavak. 

Egy szerelmetes bók hangozhatna el ezzel a hangsúllyal, amivel kedveskedő fenyegetése elér… és tudom, hogy megteszi. Képes rá, hiszen mindennél jobban izgatja a fantáziát a képességem, vagy éppen betegségem miben léte, hiszen a tudás hatalom. Birtokolni, elemezni, kedve szerint használni micsoda csodás lehetőség lenne.

A parancsnak engedve nézek bele a meleg barna szemekbe, pedig tisztába vagyok azzal, hogy emiatt egy másfajta gyötrelem fog elérni. Tekintetünk találkozásakor ismét elcsodálkozok azon, hogy a külső mennyire becsapós lehet. A barna egy meleg szín, ellenben a tulajdonosa hideg, akár a jég, a jóságos mosoly valójába üres álca, az aranyfürtök hamisak, de az összkép mégis lehengerlő.

Engem is megtévesztett az első pillantás, vakító volt csalfa ragyogása, aztán tisztult a kép, és eztán azonnal észleltem a halovány körvonalakat körülötte. Rögtön megismertem az összes titkát, mit rejtegetett a világ elől. 

A hangok együttes erővel zúdulnak rám, amint észlelik a kapcsolatot közöttünk, és tekintetemet képtelen vagyok elszakítani kínzóm élettelen pillantásától. Mérges szidalmak, vádak, kárba veszett boldogság… ezek jutnak el hozzám, és testi szenvedéseim most már a lelkem gyötrelmével forr egybe.

_„Mikor találkoztam vele, magával ragadott a személyisége… elbűvölt. Az övé lettem, aztán mikor észrevettem, hogy gyermeket várok, és mikor ezt közöltem velem örült. Kedvesen mosolygott, majd egy pohár itallal kínált… nem kellett volna meginnom, de annyira kedvesen mosolygott rám.”_

_„ A barátomnak hittem, de soha nem volt az! Megölt a nevemért… egy neve sincs faluból származó kis senki volt. Megsajnálva vettem pártfogásomba! Átkozott…!”_

_„Nem vagyok bolond! Nem vagyok az! Ő tette ezt velem!”_

_„Azt mondta, szeret, a különböző társadalmi helyzetünk ellenére is. Hittem neki!”_

Legszívesebben füleimre szorítanám tenyeremet, hátha gátat szabhatok a hangoknak, amik harsogva kiáltoznak. Kétségbeesetten követelik az igazságot, hogy veszni lássák a bűnös cselekedetek elkövetéséért. Béklyóm, azonban mindenféle mozgási lehetőségemet meggátolja, ezért vádjaikat hallgatva, tehetetlenül ismerem meg életének sötét titkait. Az összes beszélő közül a gyermek panasza a legrosszabb.

\- Miért ölte meg? – nehézkesem ejtve ki a szavakat, de végül sikerül érthetően beszélnem, igaz csak számára van ennek jelentősége. – Mit ártott magának az a kisfiú?   
Mohó szikra tűnik fel szemében, miközben érdeklődve szemléli arcvonásaimat.   
\- Mit észlelsz még? Beszélj!  
Fáradtan sóhajtok, mert nem a múltja titkai érdeklik ezt az embert, hanem a jövője… viszont, én csak a mostat látom, és a tettei következményeit. Még ha ezeket látomásoknak is fogják fel, én csak az elkövetést észlelem.   
\- Egy szörnyet.   
Csalódottságát érezve, az összes kínt feledem egy pillanatra, mert számomra ez olyan, mint a száraz földnek az eső. Boldogító.  
\- Mit mondott doktor?   
\- Semmit! – kiáltja beosztottjainak, hogy aztán figyelmét ismét rám irányítsa. – Hamarosan meg fogom törni a makacsságodat – sziszegi felém feltárva valódi természetének mélyét. – Adjunk neki…

Az elhangzó utasításokkal nem törődve süllyedek vissza a tengerparti víziómhoz, a karomba érkező injekcióra épp, hogy megrezdülök.  
A nap melengető sugarai fagyos testemet élettel töltik fel, miközben távolról egy hajó kürtje ér el hozzám, és mindeközben az óceán habjai zúgnak, ezek a különféle zajok egymásba olvadva ringatnak el.

A kezelés még csak most kezdődik el igazán.

  
xxx

Egy órára mehetünk ki egy elkerített zöld területre, nehézkesen mozogva élvezem a friss levegőt, és a szabadság illúzióját. Mellettem egy ősz hajú néni szalad el keresve láthatatlan cicáját, míg egy másik ember boldogan piruettezik és mindezt úgy, hogy még a hálóköntösében is kecsesnek tűnik a mozdulat. Bolond kavalkád, mely egy időre feledteti a kezelés utóhatásait.   
Minden mozdulat fáj, horzsolásaim égnek, azonban semmi pénzért nem hagytam volna ki a napi egyszeri sétámat, ahhoz már tényleg hallottnak kell lennem, hogy ne vegyek részt benne.  
Kábultan bámulom az eget, és kékebbnek látom, mint amilyen valójában. Azt nem tudom, hogy a belém tömött szereknek köszönhetően vagy csak a vidéki levegő miatt, de itt valahogy más az égbolt. Talán, mert nem csúfítja el a gyárakból kiáramló füst, és a mostanában népszerű automobilok koromfekete gőzfelhői. Lényegtelen a miért, és valahogy megnyugtató, hogy én sem tudok mindent. Egész nap képes lennék csak itt kin állni a szabadban.  
\- Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődik suttogva egy játékos hang.  
Zavartan ráncolom szemöldökömet, hogy magányomba durván megzavarnak, viszont jól tudom, Klaris meglehetősen kitartó tud lenni, és talán előbb szabadulok, ha szóba elegyedek vele. Szerencsére hamar unatkozni kezd, engem meg kifejezetten unalmas személyiségnek tart, aki semmi „örűltségben” nincs benne.   
\- Élvezem a levegőt – sóhajtom.  
\- És az jó? Mondd el milyen! – követeli vágyakozva. – Cserébe elárulok egy titkot.  
Nem közlöm vele, hogy nincs szükségem még több kínzó tudásra… felesleges lenne. Ha egy szellem beszélni akar, akkor beszélni fog.  
Rátekintve, egy bájos fiatal arc néz rám gyermeki ártatlansággal, miközben testén érzékien feszül az ódivatú ruha, ami vagy legalább száz éve kiment a divatból.   
\- Sós, friss, hideg – fejtem ki szűkszavúan a tényeket.  
Az, hogy senki más által nem látott beszélőtársammal cseverészek nyílt terepen, nem túlzottan zavar… végül is egy bolondokházában, ez a betegektől megszokott cselekedett. Csak egy őrült látja azt, amit senki más nem. Ez az, ami megkülönböztet bennünket, a normálistól.   
\- Ennyi? – biggyed le csalódottan telt alsó ajka.   
Elgondolkodva oldalra fordítva fejét, ezzel pedig elém tárul szépségét elcsúfító, és halálának kiváltó oka… mély nyaki sebét. Rezzenéstelenül viselem a látványt, volt időm hozzászokni.  
\- Ronald megint eltűnt. – Sóhajtja csalódottságtól telt hangon. – Egyszerűen nem értem hol lehet. Megbocsátottam neki, szóval most már igazán előjöhetne.   
Fáradtan csukom be ismét szememet, panaszkodását hallgatva. Ronald valójában már rég nem létezik, és Klaris örülhet neki, mert halának okozója volt az általa keresett férfi, mégis ennek ellenére is mindenhol kutatja, remélve, hogy megtalálja. Néha haragszik rá, gyűlöli, de vannak ezek a pillanatai, mikor szereti. Következő nap, valószínűleg megint utálja vagy éppen el is felejti, hogy Ronald valaha is létezett.  
Erősen remélem, hogy hamarosan végre békén hagyj, mert az oly ritkán feltűnő nap melengeti arcomat, miközben a kint eltölthető percek vészesen fogynak.  
\- A titok! Elmondom a titkot! – dalolja kedélyesen.  
Unottan nyitom ki szememet, és elismerem magamban, hogy elég kedves látvány, ahogy körülöttem táncikál… tényleg kezdem elveszíteni józanságomat, ha ezt kedvesnek vélem.  
\- Mondd hát, ha ennyire akarod! – egyezek bele nagylelkűen, hiszen a szellem csak erre vár.  
Valószínűleg egy eddig fel nem fedezett madárfészek vagy az esti vacsora lesz, Klaris újabb rejtélye. Meg kell hallgatnom, mert addig nem hagy nyugtot, hiszen olyan, mint egy gyermek, igényli a figyelmet. Ha pedig nem kapja meg, azzal nekem okoz fájdalmat, amiből jelenleg elég sokat kaptam a mai napra.   
\- Hamarosan megérkezik! – súgja felém, mintha rajtunk kívül esélye lenne bárkinek is arra, hogy meghallja szavait.  
\- Kicsoda?  
Az ötvenedik év a végéhez közeledik. – Elégedetlenül rázza fejét értetlenségem láttán,  
majd áttetsző vállait megrántva vidáman lebeg távolabb, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.   
Bosszús lehetnék, de nem vagyok az, csak örülök, hogy a látomás sületlenségétől megszabadultam… saját őrültségemet is nehéz elviselni hát, akkor még másét is eltűrni már komoly lelkierőt igényel. Szeretem a csendet, ami távozásával ismét körbevesz. A szél jeges lehelete vékony ruhámat testemre tapasztja. Fázok, de ez jeleneti, hogy még élek. Egyelőre. 

_„Hamarosan megérkezik!”_  
Vajon ki vetődik erre a helyre önként? – akaratlanul kezdek el morfondírozni az elhangzottakon, mikor váratlanul hangos sípszó jelzi a pihenőm végét.  
Nem számít ez sem, ha valaki idetévedne, attól nem lesz jobb a helyzetem – zárom le sietősen a gondolatsort, mely egy hangyányit megszakította monoton magatartásomat. A kíváncsiság akaratlanul is feléledt bennem egy egészen picit, de szinte rögtön el is hamvad.  
Lassan lépkedve indulok meg az ápolok gyűrűje felé, emlékezve, hogy a legkisebb engedetlenség is mivel jár.  
\- Kapjátok már azt a vén banyát! – harsogva rohan el mellettem egy testes őr, kezében gumibotot tartva. – Ott van, nem látjátok marhák? Hát mindent nekem kell csinálnom?!  
A hátam mögül ezután egy túlzottan ismerős csattanás hangzik fel, a csendben rémisztően hangosan, de nem fordulok meg, hogy megnézzem mi okozta ezt a zajt. A mellettem lépkedők sem állnak meg, mindenki tisztában van vele, mit jelent nem engedelmeskedni. A kiszabott időkeret lejárt, ideje visszatérni a falak közé, és megtagadni a parancsot, az nem jelent semmi jót a makacskodóknak.   
\- Pedig mennyire szerette azt a cicát! Most ki fog róla gondoskodni? – ejti ki a szavakat szomorúan az egészen eddig piruetteket bemutató férfi. – Micsoda bolondság!  
Lehet, hogy az volt – értek egyet némán a megszólalóval – , azonban végre szabad lett, és senki sem bánthatja ezentúl, míg a többiekkel egyetemben mi visszatérünk sötét kis celláinkba, felkészülve a következő nap szenvedéseire.

  
xxx

Furcsa módon az elmúlt napokban kezeléseim közötti szünetekben egyre több-és több szellem látogatott meg, ami eddig nem volt rájuk jellemző. Ezzel többször is megszakították háziállatom megfigyelésével töltött perceimet, valamint észlelhetővé tették az idő múlását. Egyfajta borzongató változás következett be állapotomban, azt még nem döntöttem el, hogy ez jó-e számomra. Elfogadom, és nem próbálok meg harcolni ellene. Talán jó, ha nem süllyedek mélyebbre a passzivitásba… ezzel az újult érdeklődésemmel, igazán sikerült meglepnem az egyik kezelésnél az óvatlan ápolómat. Csekély öröm volt, de megérte.   
Azt képtelen vagyok megmondani, mióta kezdődött el gyógykezelésem, viszont igazi furcsaságaim kezdetére pontos választ tudok adni. Két nap telt el Klaris titkának meghallgatása óta, és rajta kívül, még eddig nem is észlelt további elhunyt személyek is felkerestek… teljes izgalomban égve.  
Izgatottságuk több mint különös, főleg ekkora mértékben még nem tapasztaltam hasonlót és a várakozó hangulatuk magával ragadott. Akaratlanul is színt visz életembe, hiszen a középpontjában már nem egy pók foglal helyet, hanem a titokzatos személy.   
_„Ötvenedik év a végéhez közeledik, és aztán újra eljön.”_  
Az elmondottak alapján, legalább kétszáz évesnek kell lennie. Ez pedig fizikai lehetetlenség.  
 _„Az arca sápadt, mégis gyönyörű.”_  
Ha valaki ennyi idős korára is szép, az már tényleg tud valamit!  
 _„A szemei különös éjszínben tündökölnek.”_  
Éjszín? Képtelenség!

Akárhogy elemzem az információkat, még számomra is őrültségnek tűnik a körülöttem keringő árnyalakok mondatai, és mindezek ellenére, mégis vágyom látni ezt a koromszemű sápatag személyt, aki tudtán kívül felélesztette szunnyadó kíváncsiságomat.

Miért?

Talán azért, mert tényleg magával ragadott az őrület, amitől oly annyira meg akartak óvni. Fejemet a hideg falnak döntve bámulok fel a plafonra, majd szemeimet álmodozva csukom be. Várva, hogy a változás következő hulláma végre ténylegesen is eljusson hozzám, és ne csak szóbeszédek alapján rakjam össze a mozaikdarabokat.


	3. III.

Gyomrom hangosan morranva jelzi, hogy a reggeli száraz kenyér cseppet sem volt elengedő. Éhségem felett azonban könnyedén átsiklok, tapasztalatból tudva, hogy hamarosan megnyugszik követelődző testem, elfogadva tényt, miszerint a következő étkezésig nincs több étel. A mellettem lévő mohón habzsolja az elcsent kenyeret, hiszen a kábultan maga elé meredő beteg nem háborog amiatt, hogy megfosztották a fejadagjától. Neki már ez a világ sokkal jobb, mert boldog ott, ahol van, és étel nélkül is teljesnek érezi magát.   
Ezt a néhány mozdulatlanul ülő beteget leszámítva a közös étkezésekkor szinte majdnem olyan, mintha mindenki normális lenne. Míg alapvető szükségeltünket, az éhezést csillapítjuk, addig az aktív páciensek nyugodtak, a delíriumban lévők szintén, de hát mondjuk ők mindig azok, a hozzám hasonlóak pedig érdektelenek. Tökéletes összhang uralkodik, és van ebben valami különös báj, amit nem lehet leírni, egyszerűen csak érezni lehet.   
A rácsokkal elkerített helyiségben több hosszú asztal nyúlik keresztül, és mindegyik zsúfoltságig telve van, még úgy is, hogy számunk folyamatosan változik, hiszen minden nap a győzelemről vagy éppen bukásról szól. Az utánpótlás viszont kifogyhatatlan, így ha valaki veszít is, akár ma vagy a rákövetkező napon nincs semmi gond, hiszen bőven lehet válogatni a jelentkezőkből a megüresedett helyre, mivel beutalni valakit nem nehéz. Ha valaki őrült, könnyen bekerül, és ha netalántán még nem vesztette volna el józanságát, itt biztos, hogy gyorsan bekövetkezik a fordulat.   
A rács túloldalán az orvosi gárda foglal helyett, nekik természetesen nem száraz kenyér kerül a tányérra, és az külön szerencse, hogy az étel illata nem jut el hozzánk, csak a látvány... Már, aki odamerészel nézni, mert az ápolók körülöttünk cikázva minden mozdulatra figyelve, hogy ha kell, vasszigort vessenek be. Ezzel a módszerrel legalább elérik, hogy a veszélyesebb páciensek nem törnek ki őrjöngésben. Rég megtanulták már az itt lévők, hogy jobb, ha bizonyos irányba nem emelik fel a tekintetüket. Érdekes módon az őrületnek is vannak határaik, vagy lehet, hogy ezt hívják túlélési ösztönnek? Én azonban eltérek a megszokott viselkedéstől azzal, hogy a veszéllyel dacolva lopva pásztázom a díszes katedrát, és rajta a fontos embereket... új arcot keresek közöttük. Egy sápadtat, gyönyörűt.   
Közvetítőim által akaratlanul is megtudott információk alapján a védjegyévé vált ez a két jelző. Igaz, ha már egy új ember felbukkan az ismerős gárdán kívül, az is nagy jelentőséggel fog bírni világomban.  
Óvatosnak kell lennem több szempontból is, mivel a csalódott szellemalakoknak sem szabad felfigyelniük jelenlétemre... további hangokra most főleg nincs szükségem, azok csak megzavarnák figyelmemet. A kapcsolat létesítése általában nem rajtam múlik, de ha tehetem, kerülöm ezt a lehetőséget. Néha, ha szerencsém van, előfordul, hogy elfeledkeznek rólam, habár mostanság a megszokottnál többen is megtaláltak, de azok inkább játékos árnyalakok. A haragos szellemek azonban kifárasztanak, mivel elmúlt életük csalódottsága kínt okozva cikázik keresztül érzékeimen. Átérezni a szenvedésüket, mikor saját testre szabott Poklom is rendelkezésemre áll, olyan plusz, amire nem tartok igényt.   
Lebukássommal tehát sokat veszíthetek, viszont mindezek ellenére is kockáztatok, pedig a düh erősen egy atmoszférában gyűlik össze, ott, ahol a legízletesebb falatokat szolgálják fel.  
\- Mit tervezel? - dörrennek rám figyelmeztetően megállva mellettem.   
Sietősen az üres tányérra fordítom tekintetemet, miközben válaszom késik, ahogy keresem a megfelelő szót, de a második noszogatásra kénytelen vagyok megtalálni, ha nem akarom túlfeszíteni a húrt.  
\- Semmit.   
\- Bajt akarsz keverni, mi?! Nem tetszik a nézésed sem... húzd meg magad, ha jót akarsz! Figyelni foglak!   
Nyugodtan fogadom az újabb fenyegető ígéretet, de nem aggódok miatta túlzottan, hiszen itt minden napra több is jut. Tiltakozni, ártatlanságomat hangoztatni felesleges, némán hallgatom csak mondandóját, bízva abban, hogy hamarosan újabb gyanús egyén kelti fel figyelmét. Ez be is következik, mert továbbáll, hogy a másik sorban is kiszúrjon egy általa veszélyesnek ítélt beteget. Megszabadulva tőle szemem sarkából lopva pillantok fel, és meglepetten észlelem, hogy fő kínzóm nem ül megszokott helyén... ez pedig furcsa, mert azt szűk fél órát, ami adatik nekünk, végigüli az egész kompánia, hogy aztán egyszerre vonuljanak ki katonás rendben. Az, hogy most ezzel a rutinnal szakított, azt jelentheti, hogy valami nagyon fontos esemény következhetett be. Egy nem várt fordulat. Milyen érdekes! - állapítom meg, és mohó kíváncsiságomat állapotomhoz képest frissítően normálisnak ítélem.   
\- Megérkezett - leheli a fülembe Klaris, hogy aztán az asztal szélére ülve zavarja meg nyugodt kémkedésemet.   
\- Hm... - motyogom, miközben ébredező lelkesedésemnek látványos jelét nem adhatom a közelemben járkáló fenyegetések miatt.  
Azzal a magyarázattal igyekszem csillapítani érdeklődésemet, hogy valószínűleg úgyis kiderül majd a következő, vagyis: a felvázolt mesealaknak köze sincs a valósághoz. Ezt valahol bánni fogom, de mivel pár napig egy rég elfeledett izgalmat hozott életembe, felrázva monotonitásomból, ezért nem számít igazán, hogy az ötven év csupán ötven napot jelentett. Az igazság jóval szerényebb lesz, mint a fantázia által nyújtott lehetőségek, azonban ennek örülni fogok, mikor kiderül ez a tévedés. Miért? Mivel túlzottan veszélyes itt, ha tényleg élsz, elfeledve a legfőbb szabályokat:

Nem látsz.  
Nem hallasz.  
Nem beszélsz.   
Valamint, ha lehet, próbálj nem érezni.

Mindegyik általam létrehozott parancsot megszegtem ebben a pár napban a titokzatos idegen miatt, és ideje lesz visszatérni az általam felállított rendhez, ami biztos menedék a káoszban. 

\- Ott van! Na, nézd már meg! - sürget gyermeki hévvel tudomást sem véve arról, hogy milyen körülmények között is vagyok.  
Apró fájdalomhullám szalad végig rajtam, mivel kényszerítő akaratának nem engedelmeskedek azonnal, és növekvő bosszúsága testi kín formájában vág húsomba.   
\- Gyerünk! - utasít parancsolóan.  
Kezemet ökölbe szorítva, csendesen viselem ellenállásom következményeit, mivel a körülöttem köröző ápolók megnehezítik a nézelődést. Végül kénytelen vagyok engedni az akaratnak, mert ami hat rám, már az. Feltekintek egy alkalmas percben, és meglátom a magas alakot, aki kiemelkedik az őt közrefogó orvosok tömegből. Szemem a döbbentettől hatalmasra tágul, közben pedig szám az ámulattól résnyire nyílik. Soha nem találkoztam hozzá foghatóval még úgy is, hogy lényegében úti ruha, és sapkája takarja el kinézetét, azonban van egy mások által őrületnek vélt egyéb bajom is, amit régebben adománynak véltem.   
Sajátos adottságom az érzékelés, és itt nem csak az élet után itt ragadott emberek tartoznak bele a körbe, hanem minden, ami az egyszerű szemnek nem adatik meg látni. Az aura az összes élőlényre jellemző kivétel nélkül, és ha akarom, élvezem a színkavalkádot, amit ez okoz. Általában a doktorok a komor, sötét színeket hordozzák, míg a hozzám hasonlatos betegek igazi színes egyéniségek. Szórakoztató képesség, ami tökéletes kiindulópont egy személyiség elemzésére… na már most, neki semmi ilyenje nincs, pedig most már óvatossággal nem törődve vetem be képességemet teljes hatásfokkal... de semmi változást sem tapasztalok. Ez viszont lehetetlen, mert ahhoz, hogy valaki aura nélküli legyen... nem lehet ember. Ez a valami úgy néz ki, mint mi, de nem az... - suhan át a gondolat zavart fejemben.   
Kitartóan keresek egy aprócska szikrát vagy bármit, ami nyomra vezethetne, még a külvilág fenyegetéseit is sutba vágom. Figyelmetlenségemben így nem is észlelem, hogy több tucat árnyat vonzottam magamhoz ezzel a tettel. Harag, csalódottság együttes erővel zúdul felém, mire karommal akaratlanul is a földre lököm tányérom, ami a gravitációnak hála elindul a padló irányába, esélyt sem adva nekem, hogy megállíthassam. Szorult helyzetem ellenére is eszembe jut a sok legfőbb parancs közül az egyik: tilos megzavarni az étkezések nyugalmát.  
A mostani cselekedettel hágtam át ezt, ami egy dolgot jelent: büntetést. Hiszen a rendzavarókkal szemben keményen fel kell lépni.  
Mielőtt tálam hangos koppanása jelezné bűnömet, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló módon váratlanul felém fordul a nemrég érkező, mintha észlelné elakadó lélegzem zaját. Nézzük egymást a pillanat töredékben. Minden lelassul körülöttem, a zuhanó tányér és az ebből fakadó baj jelentősége elveszik. Feledem a szenvedést, csak ketten vagyunk a teremben, és valahogy hosszú idő után oly könnyű lélegezni. Tompán észlelem a csendülést. Riasztóan hangosnak tűnik, azonban erre sem ragálok, hidegen hagy, csak a rejtélyes alak számít.   
Kívülállóként elemzem helyzetemet, megérzésem azt súgja, hogy egy bukott angyal tekint így az emberre, ahogy az idegen teszi. Szánva az áldozatot, mégis várva a szerencsétlenség bekövetkezését, miközben egy ujját sem hajlandó mozdítani segítségnyújtás céljából.   
Aztán elér saját valóságom, ahogy lábra rángat az engem nemrég fegyelmező ápoló. Bűzös lehelete arcomba vágva borít el. Észelem, hogy bajban vagyok, méghozzá nagyban... valószínűleg az összes hátralévő étkezésről lemondhatok, mégis nem a korgó gyomor gondolata zavar. Körülötte járnak gondolataim. 

Mi érkezett egészen pontosan zárt világomba? Egy nem emberi lény - ebben egészen biztos vagyok - , viszont akkor micsoda?

Életemben először az engem foglalkoztató kérdésre nem találom a választ, illetve amik felmerülnek, azok mind... őrültségnek tűnnek. Egy bolond vad fantáziájának, aki egészen eddig szellemeket látott, most pedig már igazi, hús-vér szörnyeket.  
Helyzetem ellenére is ösztöneim azt súgják, hogy továbbra is figyel, és amennyire lehetőségem engedni, miközben ordítanak velem, fejemet kissé oldalra döntve nézek vissza. Egyből nyilvánvaló ténnyé válik, hogy nem tévedtem, mert a sötét alak továbbra is úgy áll, mint előzőleg, tudomást sem véve a mellette beszélő orvosokról. Irányomba tekint, engem figyelve. Ezek szerint felkeltettem az érdeklődését valamivel. Micsoda őrület!   
\- Mi vagy te? - lehelem felé akaratlanul a szavakat.  
Az, hogy közben a durva szorítás egyre erősebbé válik, csöppet sem érdekel. Hozzászoktam a húsomba mélyedő markoláshoz, a hideghez, éhezéshez... ez mindennapi rutin. Megszokott. Ezzel szemben az kicsit sem átlagos, hogy mondatom eljut hozzá, hiszen mozdulatlansága látható módon megtörik. Ezzel jelezve: hallotta a kiejtett kérdést a távolság, és minden zavaró körülmény ellenére is, bármennyire hihetetlen ez a lehetőség. "Ő valami más!" - megérzésem most már sziklaszilárddá válik.   
Aztán a sötétség magával ragad, hála a tarkómra érkező ütésnek.

xxx

Hiányzik a pókom a sarokból, az én biztos kis pontom, ez pedig csak egyet jelenthet: nem a megszokott cellámban vagyok... egy sokkal rosszabba kerültem. Viszont a színes gömbök, amik körülöttem keringenek, kárpótolnak... fantasztikus színkavalkádjuk szórakoztat, mióta csak magamhoz tértem. Fájdalom, éhség, vagy akár hangyányi gondolat sem zavarja meg békés pillanatomat. Szürke világom vakítóan fényessé vált ezáltal, és elmélkedni felesleges haszontalanságnak tűnik.  
Nézni határozottan jó, az már kevésbé, hogy mikor kíváncsiságtól űzve mozogni akarnék, ez nem sikerül. Szeretnék az apró buborékok közül elkapni párat, hogy érinthessem a színeket, ne csak lássam... tapintani a szivárványt valami egészen újfajta dimenziót nyithatna meg előttem, soha nem tapasztalt lehetőségeket nyújtva.  
Sajnos megvalósítani leghőbb vágyamat képtelen vagyok, mivel az ágyhoz szíjazva mozgásra lehetetlenség vállalkozni, bár én azért megpróbálom a kísérletet, de rövid időn belül fel is hagyok vele. Túl sok erőfeszítést igényel ennek az akadálynak a leküzdése, és a végén még a gömbök eltűnnek körülöttem magamra hagyva, pedig a pókom már így is cserben hagyott. 

Vajon mit nyomhattak belém? 

Kit érdekel, amíg ennyire jól vagyok tőle! Boldognak érzem magamat talán először, mióta ide érkeztem... hova is?   
Zavartan ráncolom egy egész pillanatig szemöldökömet, aztán észreveszek egy aranyszínű gömböt, ami eddig nem volt része a sémának. Csodálatos – állapítom meg feledve a válasz hiányát arra kérdésre, miszerint hol is van az az „itt”, és inkább mind jobban elmerülök a buborékok forgatagában. 

Az ajtó nyikorgása, valamint a látóterembe kerülő egyén sem zavarja meg nyugalmamat. Füleimben a zúgás miatt nem is értem, mit beszél, habár felfogni amúgy is képtelen lennék, bármilyen nagy igazságokat is akarna közölni. Az, hogy a szíjakat kioldják, majd ruhámat kezdik leszedni rólam, igazán fel sem fogom. 

Lehet, ez már megtörtént velem többször is?   
Nem emlékszem rá, mint ahogy lassan már arra sem, hogy valójában ki voltam. 

Most csak a színek léteznek, azok számítanak, és a fájdalom nem jut el hozzám... utána pedig már mindegy lesz, ez az élmény egy újabb strigula lesz az egyre terjedő lajstromon. Hamarosan a végére érek... érzem, nem fogom már bírni sokáig, és ez a tudat melengető, akár csak a helyiségben táncolva keringő színek fénye. Később az arcomon csattanó első pofonokat is érzéketlenül tűröm, valószínűleg megfelelő idő letelte után az utóhatásukat már jobban fogom, bár akkor is apróságnak fognak tűnni a többi sérülésemhez képest. Az ütések csupán abban segítenek – ennek pedig igazán nem örülök - , hogy lassan magamhoz térítenek.  
\- Te teszed ezt velem! - vádol meg egy ápoló ruhás alak nagy hévvel kivetkőzve önmagából.   
A számon lévő seb felszakad vért fakasztva, mely akaratlanul is vasízzel tölti meg ízlelőbimbóimat. Undorító, mint a fölöttem tomboló alak. A környezetemből egyre több inger ér, észlelni kezdem meztelen bőrömön a jeges levegő érintését, a meg sem gyógyult horzsolásaim felszakadását, hála a fogságban tartó szíjaknak.

Így lesz hát vége? 

A válasz hamarosan megérkezik: igen, azonban nem számomra jött el az utolsó perc, hanem zaklatómnak. Először azt hiszem, a beadott szerek továbbra is hatással vannak rám új formában, és azért észlelem azt, hogy az engem pofozó ápoló ijedten kapálózik a levegőben. Aztán megértem kábult agyammal, hogy nem a szerek miatt van ismét érzékcsalódásom, hanem valóban tehetetlenül kalimpál a levegőben, egészen a reccsenés bekövetkezéséig. Ezután már nem próbál szabadulni a szorításból, mely nyaka köré fonódott. Teste lenyugszik, ernyedten lóg groteszk módon továbbra is felettem. 

Megállapítom, hogy megérzésem helyes volt, és neki itt ért véget végleg ez a nap, míg nekem most kezdődik el az utolsó percem nagy valószínűséggel. Túlélést nem jósolok saját magamnak sem, ahogy a sápadt arc érzelemmentesen tekint felém, miközben fél kézzel tartott áldozatát nem törődő módon dobja oldalra, mint egy megunt játékszert.

Félek?

Nem, mert mindegy, hogy egy emberi szörny hozza magával a szabadságot, vagy egy valódi démon teszi mindezt. Azt eredmény számít, a többi meg mellékes.


	4. IV.

A képzelet furcsa dolog, és olyasmit is láttat az emberrel, ami valójában nem létezik. Rám ez állítólag különösen igaz, végül is, emiatt vagyok elzárva a külvilágtól. Pontosan ezért egyáltalán nem kellene furcsának találnom a képzeletem által űzött játékot. Ködszerű állapotomban annyit felfogok a külső ingerekből, hogy valaki törődik velem. Ez pedig minden másnál jobban mutatja, hogy őrületem a tetőfokára hágott, és már nincs remény számomra, józanságom végleg elveszett.   
Néha észlelem tiszta másodperceimben, mintha gyengéden lemosdatnának, de közben az ő kezei nem kalandoznak mohó vággyal, egyszerűen végrehajtja a feladatot, önös érdekektől mentesen. Máskor étel ízét vélem érezni számban, vagy egy vastagabb takaró súlyát magam körül.   
Az összes élményben közös, hogy minden cselekedet törődéssel van átitatva, és ez olyasmi, amit még nem tapasztaltam. Türelmetlenség, félelem, vagy egyéb negatív hatások értek életem során, de a féltésben, az igazi ápolásban nem volt még részem.   
Aztán persze a kábulat ismét magával sodor, és újra ott vagyok, ahol előtte: a semmiben. Nincs itt gond, bánat, fájdalom. Tökéletes. Vagyis annak tűnik, míg egy idő után halványan vágyni kezdek a fehérségen kívül valami másra… azt nem tudom igazán, mi az a „más”, de a kényszer hajt. 

_Szabad akarsz lenni? Maradj itt, és nem bánthat többé senki._

A kísértés erős, hogy hallgassak a sugallatra, így egy ideig sikerül is visszasüppednem a kényelmes nemlétbe, míg eljött egyszer az a perc, mikor már nem tud a hang maradásra csábítani. Látni akarom a világot újra, bármilyen is legyen. Azonban hiába van meg az elhatározás, a valóságba visszatérni nem ilyen egyszerű, hogy csak kiszabadulok a kábulatból, mit már fogságnak érzek. Habár nem akarok a semmiben lenni, mégis vissza-visszacsúszok oda, ahonnét most már menekülnék. A kísérleteim során annyit viszont elérek, hogy egyre többet felfogok a külvilágból, és tapasztalom, hogy valaki valóban féltőn gondoskodik rólam. Szeretném tisztán látni, ki az, de csak apróbb részleteket kapok, amik egyre hosszabbra nyúlnak…   
Kezdem élvezni a meleget, melyet a rám terített takaró nyújt. A testemen lefutó vízcseppeket, amik a frissesség érzetét nyújtják számomra, mígnem egy nap végleg magam mögött hagyom az engem körbelengő ködöt. 

Ébredésemkor a megszokott cella képe fogad, mégis valahogy más… az ágy, ismerem fel a különbséget. Kicserélték a benne lévő hibás deszkát, már nem az a kemény priccs, ami volt, valamint a rajtam lévő takaró puhasága sem hasonlítható az előző szúrós pokróchoz. Micsoda luxus – állapítom meg, miközben megpróbálkoznék nehézkesen felülni, hogy felállva megmozgassam elgémberedett végtagjaimat. Lábaimat már tenném is le a földre, azonban a mozdulat véghez vitelében egy lágy hang gátol meg.  
\- Nem tenném a helyedben, túlzottan legyengültél.   
Sötét van, és eddig nem is sejtettem, hogy valójában nem vagyok egyedül, természetesen pókomat leszámítva. Ettől a váratlan fordulattól valószínűleg ijedtnek kellene lennem, viszont az ilyen érzéseken már rég túl vagyok, inkább csak némi zavar keletkezik lelkemben, hogy nem észleltem a másik jelenlétét.   
Egy kesztyűbe bújtatott kéz simít végig homlokomon, és hiába hunyorítok, tulajdonosát továbbra sem tudom tisztán kivenni, ez pedig egyre jobban kezd zavarni. Mintha tudná ezt, a következő pillanatban meghallom a sercenést, majd a gyertya fénye világossággal fedi fel az engem körbevevő árnyékokat. A keletkező fényben egy olyan arcot látok meg ezáltal, amihez fogható nincs. Legalábbis az emberek között.  
Lassan visszakúsznak az emlékek, az étkező, és a jövevény. Eszembe ötlik az utána következő incidens is halványan, de azt nem tartom olyan nagy jelentőségűnek, hogy túlzottan foglalkozzak vele. Lerázom magamról az emlék nyomát is. A kérdést, hogy micsoda a velem szemben lévő lény, már nem is tartom olyan lényegesnek, mint annak előtte. Elfogadom létezését, és az okok nem érdekelnek különösebben.  
Az ágyam szélére ülve csendesen bámul. Nyugodtan nézek szemébe, ami az elhangzottak szerint valóban fekete, akár a legsötétebb éjszaka. Éjszín. Sápadt arcában feltűnő ez a sötét tűz. Illik hozzá – nyugtázom a tényt, hiszen ez az alak az éjszakát hordozza magában hollószín hajától kezdve egészen komor színű ruházatáig. Különös is lenne, ha világos szemek ragyogása törné meg a belőle sugárzó szomorúságot. Ajkának halványvörös színe így is túlzottan kihívóan hívja fel a figyelmet.  
Szépsége hideg, mégis megnyugtató, ösztöneim azt súgják, veszélyes a közelsége, én mégis úgy vélem, nincs miért aggódnom. Mit tehet, amit már nem tettek meg velem? Jelenléte balzsamként hat lelkemre egészen addig, míg nem észelem a többi jelenlévőt is.  
Klarist, és még pár árnyalakot. Meglepő módon most az összes jelenlévő szellem néma mozdulatlanságban helyezkedik el a háttérben.  
\- Mit láthatsz, amit más nem? – ejti ki töprengően a szavakat. – Különleges vagy, és lehet, még csak nem is tudsz róla.  
Szelíd erővel fordítja arcomat az irányába.   
\- A dolgok menetébe nem szokásom beleavatkozni, mert az soha nem szül jót. Az én létem egy torz ellentmondás a világ összes törvényszerűségének, és még fajtámon belül is más vagyok. Nem különleges, csak éppen más… – közli velem az információt, mintha bármit is számítana, habár valószínűleg a legjobb helyen beszél, mert egy őrültnek amúgy sem hinne a realitások embere.   
\- Az illatod – hajol közelebb, szemét álmodozva csukja le eközben, mire válaszreakcióként szempillám nyugtalanul rezdülnek meg – azonban még engem is csábít, pedig eddig táplálékom mások szenvedése volt, és a vér nem számított. Most mégis vágyom utánad, a véredért, szenvedésedért, úgy, ahogy még senki máséra sem. Mikor ezt megkaphattam volna, mégis megmentettelek – vallja be tettét, és szavaiból süt a cselekedete iránt érzett értetlenség.   
Ezzel már ketten vagyunk, hogy nem értjük miért nem tette meg, amire szemmel láthatólag vágyott.  
A veszély egyre közelebb kerül hozzám, és minden perc kihívást jelent az ösztönök felett… egy harc, amit a felettem lévő valami vív önmagával. Ki fog győzni? Ha türelmesen várok, akkor kiderül mindenképp. Lassan erőt véve elhúzódik tőlem, arca kifejezéstelen maszknak tűnik most a gyenge fényben. Érzelemmentes, mintha az előbbi vágyakozás nem lett volna más, mint puszta képzelődés. Egy őrült fantázia.   
\- Aludnod kell – leheli felém kedveskedve, mint egy jóságos nagybácsi, akim soha nem volt.   
Aztán a gyertya felé nyúlva oltja ki a fényforrást, ezzel sötétségbe borítva a helyiséget.  
\- Holnap egy új nap kezdődik számunkra. – Kimondott szavai messzebbről hangoznak el, mint ahol elvileg lennie kéne.

Gyors – nyugtázom a tényt.   
Nem ember.   
Szüksége van rám. 

A három megállapítás közül az utolsót tartom a legfurcsábbnak… valakinek kellenék?! Igaz, a szenvedésemre éhezik, mégis bármilyen okból, de akar engem. A sok őrült közül engem talált „különlegesnek”. Micsoda bolondság ez tőle!   
Szemeim az elhangzott parancsnak engedelmeskedve csukódnak le, miközben érzem, hogy egy tekintet csüng rajtam minden rezdülésemet figyelve. Zavarban kellene lennem emiatt, de ezt az érzést is, sok máshoz hasonlóan rég kiölték belőlem.

  
xxx

A következő időszak szinte nyugalmat hoz létezésemnek, miközben egy érdekes kapcsolat közepén találom magamat. A démon – angyalnak nem igazán nevezhető, még ha a szépsége meg is van hozzá – meglátogatott minden éjszaka, sérüléseimet ápolva, élelmet hozva magával. Vigyázva rám, hogy többé éjszakai zaklatásnak ne legyek kitéve. Kedvessége csupa ellentmondás, mert miközben titokban nagy féltéssel törődik velem, élvezettel jelenik meg kezeléseimnél, és bár nem nézek rá, mégis tisztában vagyok vele, élvezi fájdalmamat. Megértettem azóta rejtélyes szavainak jelentését, hiszen a tökéletességének ára van… számára az élelem egészen mást jelent, mint nekünk, embereknek. Erre van szüksége, és természetét képtelen megtagadni.   
Az azonban még mindig nem tiszta előttem, micsoda is… habár rendszeresen találkozunk, de egy árva szó sem hangzik el közöttünk. Esti rutinunk takarodó után az, hogy cellámba belép, nyugodtan, semmitől se félve, és valószínűleg ez így is van. Hiszen nincs semmi, amiért aggódnia kellene. Aztán a napi sérüléseimet szemügyre véve, féltő gonddal, de bőrkesztyűjét soha le nem véve látja el a régi, és újabb keletű horzsolásaimat. Legföljebb annyi mond, mikor apróbb falatokat csúsztat számba, hogy: „Ma ismét alig ettél! Enned kell, kedves.”   
Ha nem lennék őrült, akkor érthetetlenek tartanám ezt a viselkedést, így azonban, hogy az vagyok, egyszerűen elfogadom ezeket a váltásokat a nappali, és éjszakai jelleme között. Néhány furcsaságot sikerült azért vele kapcsolatban megfejtenem, végül is saját gondolataim foglya vagyok, nem csak az épületé:

_Kívánja a szenvedésemet, igazából mindenkiét, viszont az enyémre különösen erősen vágyakozik._

_Képes uralni a körülötte lévőket, akik hozzájuk hasonló doktornak képzelik őt, nem is sejtve, tévedésükben mit is engedtek be ténylegesen: egy hozzájuk nem is mérhető szörnyet._

_Távol tartja pusztán a jelenlétével az árnyakat, így nem vagyok kitéve fárasztó jelenlétüknek. Azt persze nem is sejtem, hogy szándékos hatás-e ez, habár szerintem nincs ennek tudatában… hiszen ezáltal kevesebb szenvedés ér, amit kiélvezhetne._

_Egy része bántani akarna, jobban is, mint amiben napközben részesülök, mégis van ereje megtagadni eme kényszerét, mely amúgy hajtaná a végsőkig._

Az összes furcsaság közül a saját reakcióm a legfurcsább, hiszen az összes valós tény ellenére is, a közelemben akarom tudni a démont. Jelenléte soha nem tapasztalt erőt gyakorol rám. Néha azon kapom magamat, hogy legszívesebben beszélnék hozzá… vagy egyszerűen csak elmerülnék szemeinek korom mélységeiben, hogy a végén feledjem életem poklát, és talán újjászületve kezdhetnék egy másik, jobb életet.   
Egyelőre őrületem legújabb hullámának nem engedtem, és némán meredek magam elé, bár az régen rossz, hogy én sem tudom arra a választ, meddig leszek képes ebben az állapotban maradni, és nem reagálni közelségére. Jobb lenne, ha mostani állapotomban maradnék, mégis napról-napra jobban érzem, nem leszek képes már sokáig bírni a némaságot. Túlzottan erős hatással van rám, hiszen most is várom ajtóm ismerős nyikorgását, mely hivatott jelenteni érkezését, viszont hiába várakozok egyre türelmetlenebbül, csak nem jön… legalábbis ő nem, viszont a nem hiányolt árnyak közül egy meglátogat. 

Klaris kecsen pörögve libben cellámba, miközben játékos bohósággal kacarászik.  
\- Ma majdnem megtaláltam Ronaldot bújócska közben – újságolja a hírt. – Aztán hiába mondtam neki, hogy feladom, előjöhet, csak nem akart megjelenni! Azt hitte, könyörögni fogok majd neki, de én aztán nem! – toppant bosszankodva lábával. – Helyette táncolni kezdtem, és csak forogtam-forogtam, és jól érezem magamat. Most meg nagy valószínűséggel valahol duzzog az én büszke férfiúm… – Monológja megszakad, mikor észleli, hogy annyit sem figyelek rá, mint általában. – Ez udvariatlan dolog! – mordul rám bosszúsan, minek hatására égető érzés kezd kialakulni karomban, aztán a következő haragos felkiáltása már tényleg elér, és kezdem felfogni mondandóját. – A fenébe! Nem szabad bántani semmi módon! – ejti ki a szavakat, mint egy jól betanult mondókát.   
Ahogy velem szemben a földre térdepel, megállapítom, hogy sem emberként nem lett volna ide való, és még szellemként sem illik szikrázóan tüzes személyisége szűk kis börtönömbe.   
\- Az, hogy figyel egy emberre, még soha nem fordult elő – magyarázza tudálékosan. – Tudom, hallod, amit mondok, és nem értem, miért játszod meg magadat. Ha élő lehetnék, én biztos beszélnék hozzá, ölelném is… Ronalddal sem törődnék – leheli az élet utáni vágytól hajtva. – Sok mindent elárulhatok, ám…  
Amit kínzás nem ért el nálam, azt ez az egy mondat sikerrel végrehajtja. Kilépek a passzivitás árnyékából… tudni akarok, még ha csak az orvosok szerinti súlyos érzékcsalódásoktól szenvedek, ez sem tart távol attól, hogy belépjek ismét saját világomba. Rezdülésemet érzékelve győzedelmesen vigyorog, aztán mivel Klaris soha nem képes sokáig egy helyben maradni, felpattanva áll neki újra pörögni, és közben beszél. Őrült beszélgetésünk kezdetét veszi ezáltal:  
\- Rájöttél már, mi ő? – kérdez derűsen. –- Valószínűleg nem! – válaszolja meg kérdését rögtön. – Egy vámpír, sejtetted, hogy nem ember, de hova tenni képtelen lehettél, hiszen saját emberi gondolkodásod rabja vagy – állapítja meg lenézően.

Vámpír – fogadom be a tudást kétely nélkül, és ezzel már sok minden érthetőbbé is válik.   
Nem élő.  
Különbözik mindentől, amivel valaha is találkoztam. 

\- Na, koncentrálj szépen rám, mert lassan elmerülsz ismét a sötét lyukban, és egyre bambábban meredsz a semmibe – áll meg előttem újra kedélyesen.  
Megzavarva tekintek fel az áttetsző alakra, mely újult figyelmem kereszttüzében erősebben kezd ragyogni.  
\- Így már mindjárt jobb – sóhajtja erőre kapva. – Viszont, nem egy a megszokott fajtájából… bár nem sok vámpírt láttam még életem során… – Töprengően eltér az eredeti témától. – Volt egy fickó, aki azt gondolta magáról, 1670 vagy inkább 1770-ben? Az évszámok megkavarnak… amúgy meg mellékes is az évszám. Tehát, volt egy találkozásom egy másik "vámpírral" is, de aztán mikor denevérként akart repkedni éjszaka, kiderült tévedése… fura egy alak volt – csóválja fejét sajnálkozva. – Na, szóval a következő beugratós kérdésem: mi kell egy vámpírnak? – Gyermeki lelkesedéssel mered rám, aztán észelve tétovázásomat, noszogatva közli. – Gyerünk, válaszolj! Beszélsz, és én is fogok, hadd érezzem magamat élőnek ettől! – kérlel mohón, de mivel nem kapja meg a kért választ, végül megválaszolja előző kérdését, látva, hogy tőlem hiába várja ezt. – Vér! Azonban neki nincs erre szüksége! A fájdalomra van rágerjedve, arra viszont nagyon – közli az információt, amit már eddig is sejtettem. – Nem vagy meglepve… − hangzik el csalódott megállapítása – habár igazából még soha nem láttalak annak – tér el kicsit ismét a témától, hogy aztán némileg visszakanyarodjon csapongásai közepette. – A szenvedésed viszont úgy tűnik, igazi csemege neki, még soha nem érdeklődött ennyire senki iránt sem. A többi árny emiatt nem zaklat. Nekem most, mint a barátodnak, jogom volt eljönni.

Feleletére, egy a témához nem illő kérdés kerül előtérbe:

Egy barát megkínoz, ha nem fordítasz rá kellő figyelmet?  
Miért ne?  
Nyugtázom ezt a fordulatot, miközben tekintetemmel követem, hogy „barátom” válaszomat meg sem várva álljon neki ismét táncolni az általa hallott zenére, és közben lassan semmivé válva hagyjon magamra.   
Egyedül maradva tűnik fel a csend, ami fullasztóan vesz körbe, és hosszú idő után, most érzem igazán, mennyire is magányos vagyok. 

Miért csak most?   
Talán azért, mert már nem vagyok teljesen az az érdektelen, beletörődő, semmivel sem törődő valaki. Határozottan nem örülök ennek a változásnak. 

Az, hogy eddigi állapotomban ekkora változás következett be, nem jó. Egy helyen, ahol gyógyítás nevében kínoznak, nem ajánlatos érezni. A kíváncsisággal kezdődött minden, és mire feleszméltem, az addigi árnyak egyikét „barátnak” vélem, míg szörnyemet… Minek is? Ágyam szélén ülve, töprengve merülök el mélységeimben. 

Mi ő nekem? Barát, vagy ellenség, mint az ápolók és az orvosok?

Zavartan rázom meg fejemet, mert egy barát nem néz „ételként” a másikra, viszont az ellenségemnek sem tartom. Habár fájdalmamat élvezettel figyeli, de mindig közbelép, mikor egy határon már túlmennének, utána pedig gyengéden gondoskodik rólam, amire most emlékezve különös hatással van szívemre. 

Számít, hogy ő valami más?

Nem.

Az ajtó halkan nyikorogva jelzi, hogy bár késve, de megérkezett látogatóm, és meglátva ismerős alakját feledem kételyeimet.

Mit számít, ha megöl, vagy bármi mást tesz velem?  
Semmit, mert ha ő cselekszi erre vágyva, elfogadom döntését. 

Lágy hangon jegyzi meg:   
\- Mintha ma aktívabbak lennénk. – Mosolyogva ejti ki a szavakat, és szájának felfelé gördülő íve szokatlanul megbabonáz. – Csak nem engem vártál? – térdel elém utánozhatatlan kecsességgel. – Megérinthetlek? – érdeklődik, miközben mélyen szemembe néz.  
Mozdulatlanul várom, hogy ujjai érintsenek, azonban ez csak nem akar megtörténni. Először nem értem a dolgot, hiszen mióta ide érkezett, rendszeresen beoson cellámba, gondozva estleges sérüléseimet, etetve – bár ennek egy része homályos emlék –, soha nem okoztak gondot számára ezek a tettek. 

Most miért kér engedélyt?

Váratlanul ér a felismerés… tudja, hogy magamnál vagyok, észlelem környezetemet… emberként kezel. Engedélyt vár tőlem. Az információt feldolgozni nehéz, hiszen olyan régen tekintettek már többnek, mint egy érdekes kísérleti alany, és szinte feledtem, milyen a választás szabadsága.   
Múlnak a percek, viszont mérlegelésemet nem zavarja meg türelmetlensége az esetleges késlekedés miatt… előttem térdel nyugodt várakozással, úgy, hogy kezdem azt hinni, az idők végezetéig képes lenne várni válaszomra. Szépsége szívfájdító… tökéletes vonásai jól álcázzák valós természetét, angyalnak tüntetve fel őt. Tudva most már mi is van előttem, mit akar valójában tőlem, így adom belegyezésemet, és aprót biccentve adok engedélyt az érintésre.   
Ajka mosolyra húzódik, ahogy kesztyűs kezét felemelve gyengéden arcomhoz ér.  
\- Rá foglak venni, hogy beszélj hozzám – ígéri meg kedvesen, ahogy összevissza vagdosott hajam kócába fúrja ujjait.  
Valószínűleg tényleg képes lesz elérni – állapítom meg zavart gyönyörűséggel, miközben azok a kecses kezek arcomat keretbe foglalják.  
Egyedül azt bánom, hogy kesztyűjét érzem bőre helyett, aminek érintése jegesebb lehet mindennél, mint amit valaha tapasztaltam, mert a bőr hidegen feszül arcomnak.   
\- A kesztyűt nem vehetem le – magyarázza meg, mintha csak olvasna gondolataimban.   
\- Miért? - kérdem meg.  
Nem tűnik fel arcán az a félszeg mosoly, mint legutóbb, mikor belegyezésemet adtam, pedig szavaimat is megkapta most… ezt akarta, vagy nem? Aggódva mélyednek fogaim alsó ajkamba, hogy kérdésemmel megbántottam… olyan régen beszéltem már létező személlyel, hogy szinte el is feledtem: vannak, amiket nem kérdezhetünk meg.  
\- Különbözök az emberektől… erre egyből rájöttél – leheli felém kissé elhúzódva. – Sejted már, mi vagyok?  
\- Vámpír. – Reszketve ejtem ki a szót, de nem a félelem miatt, hanem egyszerűen abból az okból kifolyólag, hogy túl régóta nem beszéltem már, és most miden szó különös nehézséggel jár számomra.  
\- Félsz?   
\- Nem – felelem.  
\- Megölhetnélek egy szemvillanás alatt. – Hangjának kedvessége elveszik, ahogy kiejti a vérfagyasztó mondatot. – Most sem rettegsz? – érdeklődik kifejezéstelenül, mintha egy lélektelen báb lenne csupán.  
Szám megremeg, de végül nem bírom megállni, kuncogni kezdek, én, aki egészen addig élni is elfelejtettem. Vicces, hogy annyi szenvedés után azt képzeli, megijedek a halál gondolatától… nincs okom tartani tőle, ezt már eldöntöttem, és ezen semmi sem változtathat.   
\- Ezek szerint a válaszod még mindig: nem – állapítja meg visszatérve a lágy hanghordozásra. – Szeretnélek egyszer igazán nevetni látni, még szebb lennél tőle, mint amilyen most vagy – mondja ki óhaját, mire kuncoghatnékom abbamarad, mintha félbevágták volna.   
Szép? Ez a nem ember teremtmény szépnek lát engem? Habár a külsőségek nem érdeklenek, de szavaira egyből ráébredek a valóság egyéb tényezőire is. Testemet víz ritkábban érintette, mint kellett volna, hajam, melyre – úgy érzem, több élettel ezelőtt – oly büszke voltam, most erősen megnyirbálva épp, hogy takarja füleimet… testem lesoványodott, és az összkép minden csak nem szép. Az egyedüli, akit ezzel a szóval lehetne illetni, azonban azt mondja, az vagyok. Micsoda őrült ötlet! – állapítom meg miközben zavar pírja borít el, és igyekszem nem elemezni különös viselkedésemet.  
\- Szép vagy – ismétli meg a szót, ráérezve bizonytalanságomra.   
Fejemet lehajtom, míg meg nem érzem kesztyűjének jeges érintését állam alatt, ahogy óvatosan, mintha porcelánból lennék, szelíd erővel fordítja fejemet irányába. Tekintetéből orróság árad, melyre lassan úgy vélem zavaromban, hogy már egész testem lángoló vörös árnyalatot ölt.   
\- Elhagynád velem ezt a helyet?  
Tétovázás nélkül válaszolom meg a kérdését:  
\- Igen.

Feltűnik egy, az előző mosoly vakítóbb változata, miközben gondolatban kiegészítem mondatomat: „Bárhova elmennék veled, akár elkísérnélek egy másik Pokolba is, ami a mostanihoz hasonló… lehet ezt is fogom tenni, de nem bánom, amíg kedves vagy hozzám, és láthatom az örömödet.„


	5. V.

Lágy, korholó hangon beszélnek hozzám, miközben óvatosan tekerik csuklóm köré a gézt, amin egy hatalmas, lilás véraláfutás húzódik, azonban hiába a gyengéd törődés, még így is fájdalmas az ápolás, amiben részesülök.   
\- Ostobaság volt feldühítened azt az ápolót, pedig nem jellemző rád a meggondolatlanság. Miért tetted?  
\- Szükséged volt rá – válaszolom hezitálás nélkül.  
Kezemet leengedve arcomhoz ér, óvatosan simít végig állam ívén, mire válaszreakciómként lehunyt szemmel élvezem az alig észlelhető érintést.  
\- Nem kellett, jól vagyok.  
\- Gyengülsz – mondok ellent, kiszakítva magam a közelsége okozta kábulatból.  
\- Túl sokat látsz – állapítja meg, miközben elfordulva rendezgetni kezdi az ápolásomhoz szükséges dolgokat.  
\- Ez az én személyes átkom vagy őrületem – sóhajtom keserűen.  
\- Nem vagy őrült! – javít ki felém fordulva.   
\- Szerinted, de hallom azt, amit senki más, ráadásul ez most már kiegészült azzal, hogy egy vámpírral is beszélgetek. Ezek pedig meglehetősen távol állnak a normálistól, tehát inkább elfogadom az…  
\- Az őrült jelzőt? – vág szavamba. – Szerinted valójában nem is létezek? Egy hallucináció vagyok?  
Zavartan rántom meg vállamat, mielőtt megszólalnék:  
\- Számomra valós vagy – adok kitérő választ kérdésére.   
\- Mikor fogsz hinni bennem?  
\- Amikor őszinte leszel – válaszolom bátran habozás nélkül.  
Különös ez a határozottság, amit miatta érzek. Én, aki egészen eddig nyugodt beletörődéssel viseltettem minden iránt, most kész vagyok szembeszállni, és vitázni egy másik lénnyel. Létezése kétségtelenül újfajta erőt adott nekem, hogy a következő nappal is szembenézzek, már az a tudat is elég, hogy a közelemben van… ha folyosók is választják el tőlem, akkor is tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy vigyáz rám. Általa megszűntek a zaklatások, és a kezelések bár nem könnyebbek, de elviselhetőbbek lettek mostanában. Az idejét is meg tudom mondani ennek a változásnak: Mióta megszólaltam és ténylegesen kapcsolatba léptem ezzel a „valósággal”.   
Ennek hatására az elmúlt napokban feltűnt, hogy mennyire visszafogja magát… bőrének fehérsége vakítóbb lett. Szemének korom mélységei még feltűnőbbek ebben a fehérségben. Éhezése egyre feltűnőbb számomra, hiszen figyelmemet csak reá fordítom, így észlelem állapotában bekövetkező drasztikus változásokat. Éhezik.   
\- Lassan tovább kell állnom – rémült tekintetemre kedveskedve fogja meg kezemet, majd kijavítja sietősen a hibás szót -, állnunk.  
Elégedetten hajtom fejemet vállára, majd sietősen elhúzódok, mikor rájövök, mit is tettem, azonban távolabb kerülve tőle már húz is vissza. A levegő hűvös cellámban, azonban meg sem közelíti testének jegességét, mégis semmi pénzért nem húzódnék távolabb. Jó ott, ahol vagyok.   
\- Mikor megyünk el?   
\- Hamarosan – válaszolja könnyedén. - Egy idő után feltűnővé válik, hogy több beteg hal meg, mint amúgy. A hozzám hasonlók nem maradhatnak hosszú ideig egy helyen.  
\- A többiek mások, mint te? – érdeklődök tétován. – Bántanának?  
\- Végeznének veled egy szempillantás alatt, már csak az illatod miatt is. Nem vagyunk egy barátságos… faj. Kerüljük még egymással is a kapcsolatot, ha tehetjük.  
\- Büdös vagyok? – tekintek fel rá megbántottan, csak mondatának első részét fogva fel. – Ezért nem veszel levegőt, mikor itt vagy! – állapítom meg vádlón felemelve fejemet addigi kényelmes helyemről, mit válla jelentett.  
\- Az illatod inkább túl csábító a magunkfajtának, még nekem is nehéz megállnom, pedig számomra a vér nem jelent semmit.  
\- Hogyhogy? – érdeklődök puszta kíváncsiságtól hajtva.  
Kérdésemre a választ rögtön meg is kapom tőle, mintha szeretné, ha minél többet és többet tudnék a világáról, amihez tartozik.  
\- A többiekhez képest gyengébb vagyok – hangjában nincs sajnálkozás efölött, inkább csak tényként közli, mintha nem tulajdonítana a dolognak túlzott jelentőséget -, mikor átváltozunk, mindenki nyer egyfajta képességet… valaki többet, és vannak, akik kevesebbet Az erőm a többiekkel ellentétben, hogy vérre nincs is szükségem… helyette másfajta éhség gyötör veletek, emberekkel kapcsolatban. Ha velem jössz, szomjazni fogsz, embereket ölsz… nem egy barátságos világ nyílik meg előtted.  
\- Most sem az – sóhajtom. – Eddigi életem során soha nem volt választásom. Az adottságom vagy micsodám, sorsomat befolyásolva alakult ki, és mikor bekerültem ide... – hangom keserűen elcsuklik –, akkor sem volt beleszólásom. A választást nem adták meg nekem, egészen idáig… most itt a lehetőség, és bármi is lesz belőlem ezáltal, nem számít, mert veled leszek.   
Zavartan fejezem be hosszú monológomat, érezve, hogy valami olyasmit mondtam ki, amit még magamnak sem ismertem be. A világ középpontja lett ez a sápatag lény, és amit eddig titkon elismertem, most már nyíltan is kimondtam.  
Egy kisebb szünet következik be szavaim után, de nem kényelmetlen csend ez, hiszen karjának hűvössége fonódik körém.  
\- Hamarosan elmegyünk innét, szükségünk van egy megfelelő helyre, és amint azt elintézem, eltűnünk együtt – ejti ki a szavakat olyan hangon, hogy szeretném meglesni arcjátékát is, de fejem túlzottan kényelmesen pihen erős vállain. – Addig is, ne csinálj több bolondságot – figyelmeztet.   
\- Étkezz rendesen, és nem teszem – válaszolom nyugodtan. – Vedd el tőlem, amit akarsz.  
\- Félek, hogy az önkontrollom csődöt mond veled szemben… legutóbb is napokra katatón állapotba kerültél.  
Tehát ezért voltam cselekvésképtelen – ér el a felismerés, bár nem túlzottan zavar, hogy „étkezett” belőlem. – Bízom benned, és megígérem, jó leszek, ha megteszed – játszom ki az adumat.   
Szavaimra eltol, kezéről leveszi kesztyűjét majd arcomhoz érve különös bágyadtság vesz erőt rajtam mire szempillám lassan lecsukódnak, és ahogy álomba merülnék, még érezni vélem ajkának érintését.

Miért csókolt meg?

Nem tudom, de mikor újra eljön hozzám, megkérdem… csak ne felejtsem el.

  
xxx

Eltűnt démonom, aki eddig a reménységet adta, hogy a világnak létezhet egy olyan zuga, ahol szabad lehetek. Napok óta nem láttam, és az árnyak, mintha feledték volna az addigi izgalmat, mit hozott, ismét a szokott gondjaikkal gyötörnek. A kezelések, melyek az elmúlt időszakban hála neki nem voltak annyira borzalmasak, rosszabbak lettek, mintha a kiesett időt akarták volna pótolni… különös módon senki sem említi meg eltűnésének rejtélyét, és lassan arra a következtetésre jutok, egy őrült álomba merültem el, amiből mostanra felébredtem. Vágyódok vissza a képzeletbeli világba, ahol vele lehetnék.   
Hiszen újra megtanultam érezni, mit jelent embernek lenni, ezzel megszegve az összes szabályt, amit létrehoztam, hogy túléljem az itteni zord körülményeket. Ismét egyedül maradva pedig, már nem létezhetek nélküle… A rajtam ejtett sebek jobban fájnak, mint valaha, a kín erősebb lett, és miközben tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egy képzelet foglya voltam, mégis ennek ellenére is várom, hogy az őrület azon hulláma, mely elröpített hozzá, találjon meg újra. Ha egyszer sikerül, akkor másodszorra is megtörténhet vélem megszállottan.   
Csupán várnom kell, és sikerülni fog újra magam elé képzelni lassú mosolyra húzódó ajkát, szemének szomorkás villanását, hajának fekete selymét. Ezeket képes leszek felidézni, ha türelmes vagyok, azonban a fájdalom közepette azt veszem észre, hogy az időt, ami körülöttem pereg, ismét elvesztettem. A napok egyhangúságát nem töri meg semmi, mindegyik egyforma, és ha nem lennének az esti takarodók, fel sem tűnne, hogy nappal és az éjszaka váltja egymást.

Valamikor a sokadik kezelés közben elfejtem, hogy kell beszélni. Senki és semmi közelségére nem reagálok. A világ elér hozzám, csak engem már nem érdekelnek még azok az apróságok sem, mint előtte. A séta, melyért azelőtt rajongtam, hidegen hagy, cellám magányát választom a hidegben ülve, miközben egyre erősebben köhögök. Csúnya, szaggató hang tör fel belőlem egyre sűrűbben, de nem számít, mint az sem, milyen esetleges titkokat susognak felém az árnyak. Mielőtt színt hozott volna életembe egy vámpír, azelőtt sem érdekelt a külvilág, most viszont teljesen hidegen hagy.   
Éjszaka nem igazán alszom, hanem inkább a plafonra bámulok fel, és teszem ezt akkor is, mikor valamelyik ápoló beosonna börtönömbe rám mászva. Miközben lihegése töri meg a csendet, én messze járok, az emlékeimben. Eljutok végül egy olyan szinte, hogy vele vagyok ébren és álmodva is, miközben a valóság gyötrelmei nem jutnak már el hozzám.   
\- Gyerünk, adj már ki valami hangot…! Egy jégtáblával is csinálhatnám ennyi erővel! - Álomvilágomba betör a külvilág förtelme, szerencsére sikerül gyorsan visszahúzódnom saját világomba, és bár testem szenved, szellemem máshol jár, egy álomban, ahol vele vagyok. 

Van, mikor egész nyugodtan telnek éjeim, és ilyenkor elégedetten gubbasztok egészen addig, míg pilláim le nem csukódnak. Egy ilyen pillanatomban ragadott magával ismét a képzeletem, és jelent meg előttem a vámpír, ki kitöltötte minden egyes gondolatomat, már amikor magamnál voltam, mert sajnos voltak homályos foltjaim, amik rendesen megszaporodtak.   
Belépve azonnal a karjaiba ragadott, miközben egy meleg takaróval burkolt be, majd elindultunk sebesen. Értetlenül próbálom felfogni, mi történik velem… eddig soha nem fordultak ilyen irányba a fantáziám által álmodott események. A mindig nyugodt, jeges alak azonban érezhetően feszült, és bár arcát nem láthatom tisztán a sötétség miatt, mely körbevett bennünket, mégis valami azt súgta, baj van. Olyan, ami még benne is félelmet ébreszt.   
Meglepően könnyedén jutunk ki a börtönből, de nem is csodálkozom rajta, hiszen ez az egész nem valós… csak egy álomban vagyok továbbra is, egy meglepően élethűben, hiszen az éjszakai hideg csípi arcomat, miközben a szél fájdalmas erővel csapódik arcomnak a sebességnek hála, amivel visznek.

Hova megyünk? 

Remélem a világ végére, oda akarok eljutni vele, ahol csak mi ketten létezünk.   
Élvezettel ernyedek el az engem biztosan tartó karok ölelésében, mert végre biztonságban vagyok, mikor is váratlanul megállunk. Óvatosan pislantok körbe, és egy kietlen faház romjait vélem felfedezni az éjszakai tájban. Belépve egy rozoga székre ültet, ami csoda, hogy bírja súlyomat. Egy pillanat alatt fény támad a sötétben, ahogy meggyújt több gyertyát is, valószínűleg előre készítette őket, mert amúgy a helyiség teljesen üres. A fényben pedig nyilvánvalóvá válik az, amit addig is véltem: bajban vagyunk. Ezt furcsállom, hiszen fantáziámmal irányítom a cselekményt, akkor miért akarok bajokat ebben a világban is? Érthetetlen.  
Mosolyogva nyúlok felé, hiszen többször éreztem érintését és annyira valóságosnak tűnt, így élvezni akarom, amíg csak tart ez az állapot. Közeledésem hatására odalép hozzám, hogy egy mozdulattal ismét karjai között találjam magamat.  
\- Sajnálom – leheli felém bánattól átitatott hangon.   
Nem értem, miért ennyire szomorú, nem szeretem, mikor ilyen, ezért szólásra nyitom számat, hogy valami olyasmit mondjak, amitől biztos jobb kedve lesz:  
\- Azt akarták, hogy beszéljek, de én csak hozzád akarok szólni… jó, hogy ismét itt vagy – bújok hozzá mélységes örömmel.  
Lassan leereszkedünk most már együtt a székre. Érdeklődve nézek fel rá, hogy láthassam mosolyát, de csak fájdalmas grimasz az, ami eddig ragyogó volt. Szomorú. Miattam? Kétségbeesetten érinteném arcát, de mielőtt bőréhez érhetnék, elkapja kezemet, nem fájdalmas a szorítása, mégis tisztában vagyok vele, felesleges ellenkeznem.   
\- Szeretnék veled maradni – mondja ki a szavakat, melytől a boldogság egy forróbb hulláma önt el.   
\- Maradj, én is ezt akarom – válaszolom mohón.  
\- Nem tehetem. – Elkeseredetten hunyja be egy pillanatra szemeit, belső küzdelme gyors, mert mikor újra rám tekint, különös nyugalmat érzek benne. – Óvatlan voltam… nem számítottam rá, hogy fajtámból találkozok valakivel is, az illatod pedig körbelengett. Megérezte… Próbáltam lerázni, de valahogy mindig megtalált, bármiféle tévútra is vezettem. Nem adja fel. Eltereltem a figyelmét, és rossz nyomra vezettem ismét, de ez csak ideiglenes megoldás… távol kell maradnia, míg át nem változol.   
Szavak tengere ér el hozzám, aki lassan már beszélni is elfelejtett, és igyekszem feldolgozni, mit rejt a mondandó… annyit felfogok, hogy meg akar védeni.   
Fél kézzel egy tűt húz elő, mire reszketve akarnék elhúzódni, mivel a tűkkel nem vagyok túl jó viszonyban. Rettegésemet látva csillapítóan súgja:  
\- A mérgem a fecskendőben felgyorsítja a folyamatot, ne félj. Soha többet nem kell ezután már félned senkitől sem… a rettegést feledni fogod, és vele engem is.  
Most már igazi riadalommal húzódnék el tőle, de a szelíd erő nem tűri az ellenkezést, ölében tartva nem enged. Felesleges ficánkolnom, azonban egy belső ösztön azt súgja, soha többé nem látom, ha beadja „mérgét”.   
\- Maradj velem – kérlelem.  
\- Nem tehetem… egyre közelebb ér hozzánk, érzem. Figyelj jól, a képességeim fajon belül nevetségesnek számítanak, mégis rengeteg időt éltem, és nem volt senki, akit védeni akartam volna, egészen addig, míg nem találkoztam veled. Elbűvöltél minden abszurditás ellenére is, és bánom, hogy soha nem tudom, mi lehetett volna, ha… – mondatát félbehagyva mered maga elé, majd újra megszólal. – Egy új életet adok, amit értem élj. Megteszed nekem?   
\- Azt mondtad el foglak felejteni! – közlöm vádlóan. – Nem akarom azt az új életet, ha ezzel jár!   
\- Rendben – sóhajtja megadóan. – A rossz emlékeket veszem el tőled, ígérem. Így már engeded?  
Bizalommal telve nézek korom tekintete mélységébe, és fejemet kérdően oldalra billentem. Látva ezt egy halovány mosoly tűnik fel sápadt arcán.  
\- Képes vagyok rá, most pedig – a szavak közben elengedve húzza le a takarót, majd hálóruhámat lassan feltűrve tárja fel meztelen bőrömet – siessünk!   
A szúrást alig érzékelem, mert különös hatást vált ki belőlem a bizalmas közelség, amiben vagyunk. A tűt kihúzva dobja félre, majd fél kézzel a takarót leterítve fektet le, aztán fölém hajolva váratlanul ajka enyémhez ér, óvó gyengédséggel. Különös hatást ér el ezzel, mintha lényem egy része elveszne… tincsei arcomba hullnak, selymesen csiklandósak. Míg élvezném ezt a percet, viszont a mellkasomban terjedő égető érzés egyre erősebb, és lassan megismerem, mit jelent az igazi kín. Eddig soha nem is fájt igazán, ébredek rá. Hangja lassan jut el hozzám a fájdalom ködén keresztül.

_Ki beszél hozzám?_

\- Jobb lesz, ha mindent elfejtesz… emlékek nélkül boldog lehetsz. Alice… ez a név jobban illik hozzád, mint a másik.

_Mi történik?_

Testem görcsbe rándul… nem akarom kimutatni a szenvedést, mégis palástolni felesleges, mert tisztában van vele, mi történik velem.  
\- A fájdalom csak rosszabb lesz – simít végig arcomon –, viszont ha véget ér, egy új világ vár rád. Egy jobb, mint a mostani.

_Ki vagy?_

A hang lassan elveszik, ahogy a sötétségbe zuhanok, pedig még hallgatnám tovább a lágy tónust, amivel beszél… látni szeretném, de kinyitni sem bírom már a szemeimet, szólni hozzá, marasztalni meg végképp képtelen vagyok. A tűz hevesen emésztve ég ereimben, az öntudatlanság erejének egyszerűen lehetetlen ellenállni. Utolsó gondolatom: „Elvesztettem.” Azt azonban már nem tudom, mit is veszítettem el, csak azt, hogy soha nem lesz már újra az enyém.

xxx

Egy lerobbant kis házban térek magamhoz, miközben fojtogató a szomjúság gyötör. A földön fekszem, aztán egy szemvillanás alatt már talpon is vagyok, mielőtt a gondolat megszületne, hogy mit keresek a padlón. Értetlenül nézek körbe, majd a fényben repkedő porszemcsék vonják magukra a figyelmemet. Képes lennék megszámolni egyenként a körülöttem kavargó szemcséket… elbűvölő. Kezemmel nyúlnék feléjük, mikor is bőröm fehérsége tereli el figyelmemet. Hiába próbálok koncentrálni a lényeges kérdésekre, valahogy minden az újdonság erejével hat reám, és hosszú idő telik el, míg végre rájövök arra, hogy nem csak azt nem tudom, hol vagyok és miért, hanem annak sem vagyok tudatában, ki vagyok, ráadásul egyre erősebb az éhség…   
A házban nézelődve ruhákat fedezek fel, amiknek örülök, mert bár nem fázom, sőt elég kellemes a hőfok, de a körém csavart takaró meglehetősen ocsmány, és bár a ruhák csak egy fokkal jobbak, de kezdetnek megteszik. Felfedezek egy tükröt is, amire gyorsan lecsapva nézek bele, hátha arcomat meglátva eszembe jutnak a feledett emlékek. Meglátva önmagamat megrémülök… szemeim vörös színben pompázva bámulnak ki egy sápadt arcból, miközben hajam, mint egy szénaboglya mered ezerféle irányba. Szörnyű!   
Elégedetlenül bámulom önmagamat, mert nem tetszik a látvány, ami közelebb sem vitt a megoldáshoz, csak az lett nyilvánvaló, hogy borzalmasan festek. 

Ki vagyok én?  
Mit keresek itt?

 

Kérdéseimre különös módon kapok választ, miközben a kezemben tartott kis tükörbe kapaszkodok, mintha valami mentőöv lenne számomra. Különböző villanások érnek el hozzám, amik egyfajta üzentet hordoznak. 

A képek tanúsága szerint két út létezik számomra:  
Az egyik, hogy a közelembe érő embercsaládból lakmározok, miközben nem leszek tekintettel korra, nemre, és ölöm, ki utamba kerül, mert vérre szomjazom, csak ez csillapíthatja éhemet, mely egyre erősebben gyötör.  
A másik lehetőség, hogy sebesen elindulok az erdő azon részére, ahova elvétve jutnak emberek… és vadászok a fellelhető állatokra, egészen addig, míg kontroll alatt tudom tartani magamat, és én uralom a szomjamat, nem pedig az engem. Utána pedig elindulhatok felkutatni a hozzám hasonlókat, mert érzem, többen is vagyunk, és ott talán megtudom, miért lettem ez a… valami.

Ezen a döntésen múlik jelenleg a sorsom… választani pedig nem nehéz. Egyszerűen csak döntenem kell a rossz és a jó között, persze esetemben mi számít jónak, az más kérdés. A közelgő család vére bőségesen elegendő lenne számomra, szám kiszárad a gondolatra, ahogy a jelenetet újraélem, amiben kegyetlenül, szemvillanás alatt véget vetek a vidámságnak, mely a közeledő társaságot körbelengi. Jó lenne megtenni… csodás érzés lehetne vérüket venni, utána viszont… gyűlölném, amit tettem. Ez nyilvánvaló gyilkos vágyaim ellenére is. 

A hezitálásra nem vesztegetve tovább az időt egy másodperccel később száguldok is kifelé hátra se pillantva, csak szeretnék minél messzebbre kerülni a háztól, az emberektől, és mindentől, ami miatt valami borzalmasat cselekednék csak azért, mert képtelen vagyok ellenállni a kísértésnek. Fogalmam sincs, ki voltam ébredésem előtt, lehet, gonosz tetteket hajtottam végre… nem tudom. Biztos okkal lettem az, ami: egy szörny. Azzal nem áltathatom magamat, hogy áldozat voltam, és a véletlenek szerencsétlen következménye miatt kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe… lényegében azzal sem vagyok tisztában, mibe is kerültem bele.   
Az engem körbevevő rejtélyek között az egyedüli biztos pont, ami ijesztő, hogy miközben a természet lüktet az élettől, mindezt érzékeim hihetetlenül pontosan közvetítik felém. Hallom a kövek alatt mocorgó élőlények motoszkálását, egy őzike ijedt szívverését, érzem az egész erdőt… intenzívek a zajok, és mégis mindezek között a saját szívem néma, nem dobban élettől, vérem áramlása lassú.   
Felfogom a tényt, hogy míg az élet a legapróbb fűszálból is sugárzik, addig én halott vagyok. A természet csúf tréfája, akinek nem kellene létezni, de ennek ellenére is vagyok. A felismerés nem szörnyűbb, mint ébredésem óta a többi felfedezésem. Félnem kellene, és érzek is némi rémületet, viszont mindez olyan halovány… kezdek aggódni, hogy vérem jeges folyammá válásával elveszthetek egy fontos részt, amit léleknek hívnak. Azzal nyugtatom magamat, hogy időben visszafordultam, nem tettem meg a szörnyű tettet, és soha nem is fogom – zakatolnak bennem a gondolatok, miközben egyre mélyebbre hatolok a vadonban, szinte már nevetséges, hogy még a nevemet sem ismerve, de lelkiismereti problémákkal küzdök.

_„Alice”_

A név, mely váratlanul bukkan fel, azonnal megtetszik, mély vonzódást érzek, egy kapcsolatot a név és lényem között. Ismét egy választás, de ez már jóval könnyebb, mint mikor döntenem kellett a házban. Alice leszek. A névvel valóságos személlyé válok, megnyugszom, nem vélem már azt, hogy elveszek a semmiben. Esztelen rohanásomat abbahagyom, nem mintha elfáradtam volna, csak már nem hajt a kényszer, hogy meneküljek önmagam elől.   
Alice vagyok, és bármi is derüljön ki a későbbikben, nem fog számítani. Választottam. 

Megállva körbenézek ideiglenes tartózkodási helyemen, és varázslatosnak látom az erdőt, ismét túl sok szépség vakítana el, mint a házban is. Egy apró virágpor lebegését követtem, ahogy a szellő lágyan ringatja, belefeledkezek a látványba. Lassan újra elindulok, élvezve a körülöttem lüktető természetet. Minden egyes megtett lépéssel egyre kevésbé érzem azt a különös torokszorító fájdalmat, és az újdonságok egy időre feledtetik velem éhségemet is, mely némileg visszaszorul, de velem van, viszont most uralom az ösztönt, mely létezésemben ezentúl kísérteni fog.

Vége

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történet eredetileg 2010 környékén íródott.


End file.
